Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature-sensitive pellet type thermal fuse, and more particularly, to a temperature-sensitive pellet type thermal fuse in which when a periphery temperature or a circuit temperature rises to a predetermined level or higher, a temperature-sensitive pellet inside a cabinet is melted so that a moving terminal elastically supported by a spring and a lead wire are attached to or detached from each other, thereby allowing a circuit to be turned on or off.
Description of the Related Art
A thermal fuse is a component detecting an abnormal overheat of an apparatus and promptly shutting off a circuit of the apparatus, and is used in various fields such as automotive parts of a vehicle, various home appliances, portable electronic communication devices, office equipments, vehicle-loaded automotive parts, AC adapters, chargers, motors and batteries.
The thermal fuse employs, as a temperature-sensitive material, a pellet type molded with an organic material which is generally melted at a predetermined fuse activation temperature. The thermal fuse has been known by the disclosure in multiple documents including the following patent documents.